Birth of a New Kingdom
by chiba-mamoru-misunderstood
Summary: Manga & Anime combo. Mamoru is put under a test to see if he is ready for his responsiblities as king.
1. The End of Happiness

Birth of a New Kingdom

Chapter 1: The End of Happiness

Author: (me) chiba-mamoru-misunderstood

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: Konnichiwa Mina-san, Ok, we all know the drill. Sailor Moon is of course owned by some really lucky Japanese lady named Naoko Takeuchi. We thank her for her work, which is why people like me write these fan fictions. Now that we got the disclaimer out of the way, on with the story.

"The time has come!" A man with long silver-blonde exclaimed. He stepped out from the darkness and into the dim natural lighting, advanced forward towards the others whom surrounded him. His hair fell about to his mid back, and his gray eyes showed his obligation that he was sincere on his order. The earring he wore in his right ear glittered in the sunlight. Wearing a blue-green suit the young man felt a tad out of place, for it was slightly different from the gray suit he was used to wearing. He looked like the general that he was, and the cape that was attached swayed in the breeze. All in all, the outfit fit him like a dream.

"I suppose you're right, but do we have to do this now?" A man with long blonde hair asked. He wore the same blue-green style uniform as the other, minus the cape however, and like the other, his hair was also mid back length. He wore earrings too, but his were studs. His green eyes also added some concern towards the question that he had just asked.

"It's now or never." A third man with mid back length hair told his comrade. His brown hair flowed with the wind as he stood up from the steps he was sitting on and his stud earrings twinkled in the rays of the sun. Smoothing out the wrinkles in his blue-green uniform, he glanced at the man with the blonde hair and said, "I know how you feel. I don't want to do this either, but the Earth needs Endymion." His usually stern brown eyes turned glossy for a second as he continued. "We need Endymion."

"You're right." The blonde sighed. "Let's just get this over with then ok?" He said with a bit of power in his voice.

A fourth man appeared from behind the man with the long blonde hair. He too wore a blue-green suit and earring studs, but this man was different from the rest. His hair was short, his eyes were blue, but in other words he was exactly like the others. Resting his right hand on the blonde with mid length hair's left shoulder, he said to him. "You know, you should wear your hair down like that more often. You're starting to sound more like our esteemed leader more and more each day."

The man with the brown hair smiled, while the blonde with the long hair just looked at the other blonde in disgust. The man with the silver-blonde hair was not in the slightest bit pleased with this comment for he was the 'esteemed leader' that his lower ranking officer spoke of. Deciding not to be too bitter about it he kept his mouth shut for fear if he opened it, the obscenities would upset the balance of the shrine they were at. Besides, it was rude to cuss someone out in front of a holy place. He just crossed his arms and glared at his officer.

"I'm wearing my hair like this for the mission, and if you don't like it you can go to…" the man with the long blonde hair said as he was cut off, by a hand going over his mouth.

The man with the short hair backed away from his ally, whom seemed to be a little more occupied with the man with the brown hair.

"Take it easy!" the man with the brown hair said as he tried to hold the man with the long blonde hair still. In turn, to get away, the man with the blonde hair slammed his elbow into his captors' stomach. The man with the brown hair grabbed his gut as he felt the pain signals reached his brain.

"I'll take it easy? I'll take it easy when HE keeps his smart-ass remarks to himself!" the blonde said as he pointed at the man with the short hair.

As his three officers continued their petty bickering, the man with the silver-blonde hair's face grew red with anger. He couldn't believe that after all this time, that this was what they were reduced to. This squabbling wasn't getting them anywhere with the plan to retrieve Endymion, and quite frankly he was getting pissed, which was very hard for him to do. "ENOUGH!" he bellowed. Like three dears caught in headlights, the three officers stopped their assaults in mid swing no less, and stared at their leader.

"Yes I agree, enough is enough." All four men glanced up the stairs that the man with the brown hair had once sat on. There, stood a man that was shorter than any of they were. He wore a white robe with a blue sash tied around his middle. Around his shoulders and wrapping around his underarms was the only color on his outfit, which was green. Added on the robe, were five blue tassels in the shape of a parabola. His hair was white, eyes were brown, and attached to his ears were sky blue earrings that hung like Christmas icicles from his ears. The man flaunted wisdom, despite his youthful appearance. "I also agree with the lead general, that the time HAS come. Lady Serenity said that the time is now, and that we must act quickly!"

"And who's this Lady Serenity when she's at home. If she's anything like Beryl…" The man with the short blonde hair said only to be interrupted.

"You mean you don't know?" the man with the long blonde hair said as he laughed and continued. "Lady Serenity is Endymion's daughter!"

"You all remember the plan right?" the man with the silver-blonde hair questioned.

"Hai!" was the universal answer he got from all around, even from two identical females in white dresses with blonde hair that stood next to the man dressed in robes. "Good then, tonight is the night we begin the distraction!" the man with the silver-blonde hair exclaimed as he turned and walked away. His three officers followed in suit. He hated to do this as much as his counterparts, but this just had to be done, even if it broke the Princess' heart, which he knew that it would.

Luna awoke with a wave of fear overpowering her. It was something dreadful, something that wasn't right, and from the way Mamoru was sitting up in bed, she could tell that she wasn't the only one that felt it. Both she and Mamoru turned and looked at the woman sleeping next to him. A woman with long flowing blonde hair lay there unaware of whatever she and Mamoru felt. Luna then turned her glance back on Mamoru, who by this time smiled slightly and got out of bed. He advanced towards the balcony. Luna followed. The moonlight flowed into the bedroom and highlighted Mamoru's midnight black hair and his sapphire blue eyes. She couldn't help but wonder at his thoughts.

Although the moonlight was a welcome comfort to Mamoru, his demeanor did not falter. Turning away towards the bedroom, Mamoru noticed the black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead eyeing him. "You too huh?"

"Yes." She replied, "Just a moment ago I…"

"Felt like something bad was going to happen?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Me too. It feels almost like it maybe another enemy. At least that was the feeling I got. It was that exact same type of feeling that I get whenever Usako is danger." He explained as he paced the room expressing himself through a range of motions.

"Could it be another enemy?" Luna questioned as she got off of the chair and approached him.

Looking down, he spoke to Luna directly. "The enemy hasn't attacked us for a couple of years now, but it very well could be. The only thing I know for sure right now is that something seems out of balance." Sighing, he redirected his attention to Usagi. As he did so, the moonlight enveloped him once again, as it danced across his ebony hair.

'As the years go by, he looks like he did one thousand years ago. So does Usagi.' Luna thought

Advancing towards the window, Mamoru stood in the center of the room and gazed out the window. The slight breeze answered his unasked question. The breeze became a gush of wind, which brought Mamoru to attention. His eyes grew wide to the sudden chill. On the nightstand next to Usagi's side of the bed, a light flashed with familiar urgency.

He was used to Usagi talking on her communicator to her friends, since the Sailor Senshi haven't been needed for a few years now. They never called this way in the middle of the night. Maybe it was Rei. She could sense things like he could. Hell, it could be anyone of them. All Mamoru knew was that this was what he feared. He darted towards the nightstand, and picked up his wife's communicator.

Luna hopped up on the bed. Usagi still slept peacefully much to Luna's dismay, but that didn't matter right now.

Mamoru pushed the receiving button. The screen came on and on the other end was Sailor Jupiter. Yes Sailor Jupiter… not Kino Makoto, but the Sailor Senshi of the planet Jupiter. "Makoto-chan?" he asked the brown-haired woman with green eyes. Her ponytail flowed with her movements.

"Mamoru-kun, it's a youma attack!"

"Nani? Where?"

"My place. Hurry!" the communicator went dead.

Mamoru turned as Luna nodded. He knew that it was time for Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon to return to action one more time. "Usako! Wake up!" he yelled as he transformed.

Uasgi opened her eyes. "Nani!" she exclaimed as she caught sight of Tuxedo Kamen. "Mamo-chan?" She questioned in a worried tone.

"Youma. Makoto is in trouble." He explained as he helped her out of bed.

"Mako-chan?" she questioned in a worried tone. Standing up tall and holding her arm up, Usagi yelled the words "Moon Crisis Make-up!" As she transformed, she thought to herself that she would never forget those words and after all that time she never had. Blinking after initial thrill of it all, Tuxedo Kamen held her left hand gently and nodded in a manor that told her 'It's time'. As Luna hopped on to her shoulder, the three left the apartment, via the balcony, in hopes of saving their friend.

Hiding in the shadows, the man with the silver hair watched as the Sailor Senshi gathered, running down the street. Three of the seven he recognized immediately. There was Sailor Mars, with her long flowing raven black hair and fiery attitude; Sailor Mercury with her brains, shorthaired beauty and meekness; and then there was Sailor Venus, still radiating her beauty via her long blonde hair accented with a red bow. Even now he still had a passionate feeling for her. A white cat followed closely on Venus' heals. He bore the mark of the crescent moon on his forehead. From what he could tell this cat was not from Earth, but probably from Mau. The name then came to him. Artemis! His eyes fell from Sailor Venus' guardian and landed on another. He quickly glanced up to see a taller woman, with short sandy blonde hair covering ground quickly. She was one of the four he hadn't ever seen before. She ran like the wind, and quickly caught up with Sailor Mars. This woman, he could tell had a sense of desperation in her movements. Moving on again to the back of the group, he observed the next senshi whom he did not recognize. Blue green waves flowed from her head like waves of the ocean and she radiated a cool and collective calm. A young teenage senshi followed closely behind. Her short, purple, dark, straight hair bounced as she ran. A scythe bobbed up and down with her running movements. Though she was young, he could tell that one false word and this girl would literally be the death of you. Running slightly ahead of the teenage senshi was a senshi older than all the rest. Her long green hair was partially tied into a small bun on the top of her head, and the rest flowed as she ran. She held a staff that gave the impression of something old, something familiar, something endless. Time…

The sudden shock hit him like a brick wall. "Sailor Pluto?" I always thought she was a myth. If Sailor Pluto is here, then those other three must be…His thought stopped as his attention drifted back to the youngest whom carried a scythe. "The Senshi of death… Sailor Saturn." He then looked now at the Senshi at the front of the pack. "The Senshi of wind… Sailor Uranus." Then he stared at the one with the blue green hair. "…And the Senshi of water… Sailor Neptune." Placing his hand to his chin, he then contemplated some more. When did the Outer Senshi join up with the Inner Senshi? He wondered. "No Matter! Even with their help, they'll be no match for us! They'll not stop us in our mission!" Pausing from his thought of triumph, the man with the silver-blonde hair froze. It was then that he realized that there were some members of this proud group that were missing. The Prince and the Princess themselves were not present, as also was one of the feline.

'Did they tell the Princess to stay behind because of her condition?'Smiling slightly, he shook his head no. 'Doubtful! I doubt that even the Senshi know!' Breaking his train of thought was the sudden blacking out of the moonlight. Stepping back into the shadows, he glanced upwards to see three figures blocking out the light of the moon as they jumped through the air. His eyes followed them as they as they landed right in front of the group of Senshi. He had no trouble in guessing who they were. "Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon and her guardian from Mau; finally you arrive."

Looking at Sailor Moon, he continued. "Soon princess, the existence that you know now will come to an end. Prince Endymion will leave your side and complete his destiny, so you can complete yours." Bowing in the shadows, the man with the silver blonde hair made his exit. Interweaving in the wind, his voice whispered, "I'm sorry princess, but this is the way it has to be. And now the fun begins."

Hopping back nearly avoiding the yoma's attack, Sailor Jupiter stumbled. "Kuso!" she cursed as she glared at the monster. Standing upright once again, she decided to try attacking the youma once again. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she yelled as she pitched a round of lightning in the youma's general direction. The youma, which had no true shape to speak of, turned in circles and caught Jupiter's lightning ball, and proceeded to throw it right back at her. Sailor Jupiter could do nothing but take the blast. Jupiter kneeled after absorbing her own attack. She wondered how something so similar to the creatures she had originally fought when she first became Sailor Jupiter, could be this powerful. She had thrown every attack she had except Oak Evolution at it, and it just threw it back at her. As she tried to stand again, the youma floated to the ground and took a humanoid shape, that of male. It glittered in a golden aura that shined so brightly that Jupiter had to shield her eyes. When the light dimmed down a tall slender male dressed in a simple white outfit appeared before her. His hair was a long, golden yellow; he smelled of violets and wore a headdress of rose pedals and thorns. He smiled with sweet sincerity at Sailor Jupiter as his hand closed then glowed with that same strange yet familiar glow. When he opened up his hand a red rose grew from the center of it.

Sailor Jupiter stood up finally and stared at the yoma in wonder. His eyes flooded with remorse, but remorse for what? For attacking her? Suddenly her fear of the yoma dissipated and she advanced towards him. What was it about this creature that made her think that she had known it before? She walked closer and stared into the youma's eyes and then reached out to it.

"World Shaking!" came a cry that was so familiar to Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter stepped back as the handsome humanoid was engulfed in the explosion. A tear almost came to Jupiter's eye, as the youma was lost in the explosion. She turned to see her fellow senshi gathered in a group behind her. They had come to her aid.

"Damn!" the man with the short blonde hair spat, when he saw the arrival of the other senshi. "How many of them are there?"

"I don't know, but they ruined the moment." The dark haired man answered as he watched the carnage to be down below. Both he and his other two counterparts watched from the shadows as they concocted and collaborated.

"Let's make them suffer shall we?" the short blonde suggested.

"Jadeite you are enjoying this way to much. Remember you're supposed to toy with the sailor senshi, until Kunzite arrives. Then we can cause all the havoc we want, but whatever you do, do not harm the princess. Nephrite, keep him in check." The long blonde haired man instructed.

"Don't worry Zoi, we know what we're doing, you just do your job and we'll do ours." Jadeite responded as he nodded to Nephrite. Both then went back to projecting their energy from their hiding place.

"Jupiter, are you all right?" Sailor Moon questioned when she landed with her husband next to her side.

"Hai, but that youma wasn't!" Uranus replied snidely.

"I threw everything at it but the kitchen sink, and it still kicked my butt!" Jupiter confessed.

Sailor Mercury was befuddled by that statement and by what she had witnessed. "It's surprising considering Uranus took it out in one try."

"Yes that's too much of a coincidence." Neptune added. "It doesn't really add up."

"What you don't think that Uranus is capable of taking out a youma by herself Neptune?" Sailor Pluto questioned trying to hold in the laugh that was surely coming to the surface.

"Hey!" Uranus protested

"He looked like my old sempai." Sighed Jupiter

Venus came up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me what he looked liked! I couldn't tell because of Uranus' attack."

Sailor Saturn wasn't too sure what was going on, but something caught her eye. She quickly turned around and was sure she saw something in the shadows. "Whatever created that youma is still around."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Luna, Artemis, get out of here and find shelter." Tuxedo Kamen replied as he followed her gaze.

"Hai!" they replied as they ran for the building adjacent to the building that Saturn and Tuxedo Kamen were looking at.

"Minna, be on the look out!" Mercury said as she activated her goggles. As soon as she did so, a blast of energy came into the group. The group of senshi screamed at the sudden attack, however it was unnecessary, for when the dust cleared all looked up to see the same youma.

"I destroyed that thing!" Uranus protested as she took a step forward, however Neptune held her back.

"Well you're right, he is cute." Venus said as she gazed up.

Sailor Mars was not at all happy with this, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. "Flame Sniper!" she cried as a flaming arrow came at the youma.

He grabbed the arrow and gazed down, looking directly at Sailor Moon. He threw the arrow at Sailor Moon who looked at him with a bit of contempt. Those eyes of her were not at all thrilled; perhaps it was because he was threatening her friends and family, but Sailor Moon readied her staff in preparation of the attack. The arrow came closer and she used her ginsuishou to nullify the arrows effects, but to her surprise the arrow spilt up and hit Sailor Mars and Saturn, sending both of them to the ground screaming.

"Mars!" The inners cried

"Saturn!" Screamed the outers.

Sailor Moon turned and saw what had happened to her friends. "Guys!" she cried.

The youma just smiled at what happened and waited for the next move.

Standing up and pulling her space sword, Sailor Uranus had a look of death in her face. "Ok, now I'm mad!" She charged at the youma and jumped up to stab the humanoid creature.

The youma in response just smiled a wicked smile as a wave of fire and lightning appeared in a planet shaped ball. Uranus recognized the planet and couldn't believe it. The only thing that made her believe was when it hit her and sent her back at the senshi. All that were standing were caught in this blast; the only two that were spared were Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. The screams of the others echoed as they all flew back and hit the wall of the building that Luna and Artemis hid at.

The sounds were almost too much for Sailor Moon, however she just turned and advanced closer to the creature.

"Sailor Moon, no!" Tuxedo Kamen pleaded as she raised her staff.

"You made the mistake of messing with my friends. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She was going to defeat this youma, she sweared that she would.

"I suggest that we move soon." Jadeite whispered.

"Really? You think so, I would have never have guessed." Nephrite replied. Both men teleported to Kunzite's position and kept the youma that they were generating going. A void opened up and dissipated Sailor Moon's attack. The youma then started making it's way at Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen couldn't take it any more he withdrew a rose and threw it to stop the youma as he got in front of his wife. The rose directly hit the youma in the forehead and embedded itself in its brain. The youma just stared at Tuxedo Kamen then smiled an approving smile as it disappeared. The rose then dropped to the ground. Befuddled by what in the hell was going on, Tuxedo Kamen turned back at Sailor Moon to make sure she was all right. He was relieved to see she was fine and that the other senshi were slowly making their way out of the rubble.

Kunzite watched in pleasure as Tuxedo Kamen got into the battle. It was his plan to test him and get him ready for the fateful day that was fast approaching. Smiling, Kunzite motioned for the others to get out of the way. A portal opened and Zoicite took his place with the group. "I talked to the others. Things are ready all we have to do is finish this."

Turning his head slightly, the leader nodded. "Hai, I plan to. Get ready."

A smile brushed across Zoicite's face as he nodded in the affirmative direction. A step backwards covered him in shadows as he waited for his commander to go into action.

Opening a direct portal to the where the youma once floated, Kunzite stepped out and did the same thing himself. He looked directly at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, and he smiled in amusement. "Bravo, bravo. I was wondering when you were going to step to the plate …Tuxedo Kamen is it?" He glanced down at the rose that now lay on the ground; the tip glistened in the moonlight. "Beautiful yet deadly. It goes along with all the other weapons that surround you."

Normally Tuxedo Kamen would wonder about this, and he should have wondered after he no longer got messages from the stones that he had saved from Beryl. There in front of him, floated an old friend, or what he thought was an old friend that he thought was never coming back. The worst part about this whole situation was that he had never told anyone that he had those four stone. 'Perhaps now the past is coming back to bite me in the ass.' He thought as he listened to Kunzite's mocking.

"You passed the first part of the test, very good, perhaps you'd like to try your luck at the rest of them?"

Getting defensive, Tuxedo Kamen raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He felt Sailor Moon's touch as she advanced closer her staff still in hand.

"The amounts of untapped potential, I can't wait!" came the reply with a bit of humored laughter. However the looks from the senshi that had just recovered from the last attack showed that they were not amused by what he said.

"I don't know, how you are back from the dead, but I plan to make you pay for coming back!" spat Mars as she stood up, her fuku singed.

"And now the fun begins. I suggest you tell them to stop this nonsense Sailor Moon, unless you want casualties." He pointed at the league of senshi that were advancing towards him. He mused at the though of the sailor senshi wanted to play a game of cosmic baseball with him.

Jupiter got closer to the front of the pack. "The only casualty that there is going to be is you!"

"Oh, do tell!" he mocked as he landed on the ground and picked up the rose.

The group split up and got into more tactical positions, with every intention of taking Kunzite out.

"Shabon Spray!" A wave of fog engulfed the area, and it was then that Kunzite knew that the stakes were being raised.

"Fog how wonderful." Kunzite replied as he raised his invisible shield around himself. _I'm thankful that we trained all that time in Elysion. I think the senshi will be mildly surprised with the bag of tricks that we have in store for them._ He smiled at the thought

"Deep Submerge!" The wave attack hit his shield and rushed back at the senshi.

"I already had my bath earlier today, but thank you for the kind offer Neptune." Kunzite said smugly. "Honestly ladies, I don't see why you have to get involved?"

"Because you attacked Jupiter, and you ruined my beauty sleep!" Sailor Moon shot back.

Disbelief could be heard in the voice that spoke next. "Does it always have to be about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The rest of us WERE sleeping too Sailor Moon!" Mars replied, furious. "Stop being so self centered!"

"What is your problem Mars? Why do you always have to start a fight like this?"

"This is not the time!" Mercury cried

The rest of the senshi just stood there and sweat drops appeared on their heads.

A wind cleared the fog, and Kunzite charged up an attack, several energy daggers shot out and nailed all of the senshi except Sailor Moon, each one of them moaned or cried in pain, but none left a fatal wound. "Thank you for that delightful distraction Mars."

"Minna!" Sailor Moon cried. She was obviously distraught over what was happening.

'It's almost as if he's toying with us…' thought Tuxedo Kamen as he glared at Kunzite, who in return gave him a shrug and a smirk. A rain of meteors came down and hit the hero right in the shoulder. He looked up at Kunzite whose smirk became even wider. The smirk was then followed with a motion, a hand signal.

"Shimatta!" cursed Tuxedo Kamen as he turned around. "Watch out, he has allies." As he turned a horrifying sight shattered his current state of euphoria. That statement wasn't entirely true. His euphoria was destroyed when a youma attacked Jupiter, however this shattered any remains of happiness that he was to have. A green energy had encompassed Sailor Moon in a jade casing. " Iie! Sailor Moon!" He ran over to his wife who was now incased in jade, he could see a tear streaking down her pink cheeks. Her eyes were closed. Her left arm was up. It seemed to be up across her chest while her right dangled; her staff had fallen from her hand. He hit the jade as hard as he could and realized that there was no way to get inside unless he blasted it, but he did not want to harm Sailor Moon. His anger was boiling inside of him as he tried to figure out the purpose of this whole fiasco. "Bakayarou!" he cursed back at the floating general. "What do you want? I can tell you're toying with us. What is it that you truly want?"

A laugh escaped Kunzite's lips as he listened to Tuxedo Kamen's anger grow. "I want to see how you will handle situations, and I'm happy to see that logic has won out over sheer emotions, for the most part."

A rose formed in Tuxedo Kamen's hands. "Let Sailor Moon go!"

"Why endanger her anymore. I have no interest in Sailor Moon anyway. She is not my intended target. You are!"

"Nani?" he couldn't believe what Kunzite was telling him.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Laughter followed as two other generals stepped out of the shadows. "Jadeite, Nephrite, wonderful work, now go!"

"Hai." The two replied as they turned and disappeared.

"If you want him, you're going to have to go through us first!" came a voice from one of the senshi. Kunzite looked among the masses of women and saw Sailor Mars actually standing.

Sailor Jupiter was next to follow, "We won't let you have him."

Shaking his head, Kunzite was starting to tire of this. "Ladies, haven't you ever heard of destiny? I'm sure you have, which is why I'm not in the mood for this. It's your destiny at this moment to stay out of my way!" He erected a black force field around all of the senshi and started to collapse it upon them.

"Isn't that old trick a little cliché?" Tux stated as he ran and leaped at Kunzite hurling a rose at him.

Kunzite pulled a jade blade from the hilt at his left side, and blocked the incoming rose. "You're one to talk!"

The rose embedded itself into Kunzite's sword, and Tuxedo Kamen was getting more annoyed with him at the moment. He pulled his cane, and charged. "I'll be damned if I go down without a fight!"

"Sub variants of your true potential. Always lending your strength, standing in Sailor Moon's shadow. At least it's a beautiful shadow to be standing in, wouldn't you agree." Kunzite stated as he parried Tuxedo Kamen's attack.

"We've got to get out of here!" Uranus stated as she hit the field, green energy emitted from it and shocked her. "Kuso!" she screamed in pain and frustration.

"How did we get out of this before?" Jupiter wondered

"I shot my crescent beam at his hands." Venus replied a bit frustrated at the whole idea.

Jupiter thought back and replied "Oh yeah."

"The energy reading that I'm getting from this differs from the last time we were trapped in this. It's the same strength and magnitude but it's not dark. " Mercury stated

Saturn stepped up. "This whole situation isn't setting right, what about Sailor Moon? Is she alive or is she dead?"

"I…I wish I could tell you. From in here I can't get a reading on anything beyond the force field."

"There has got to be a way out of here! They need our help!" Mars then looked at her friends and asked a truly hard question. "Are we that out of practice, are we that useless?" For her, this was a tough situation, and she was even on the verge of tears.

None of the others had an answer for her, except to look down at the ground.

Kunzite's words stung the young hero in the heart. "My sole purpose is to protect Sailor Moon." He blocked Kunzite's swing of his word with his cane and dropped to the ground, kicking the general's legs out from underneath him. Both warriors then did a black flip and landed ready to start the dance again.

Reaching over to the opposite side of his blade, Kunzite pulled the rose off and stuck it in his mouth. He twirled around and then took the rose out of his mouth. "You make a wonderful partner to do the tango with, however you reasoning is wrong! Your purpose is more than protecting Sailor Moon. It's just been a delusion that has clouded your mind! You were content to let her shine! It's your way, but you should come out of the shadow and stop walking a step behind. You are equal; you just don't know that yet! I watched, oh how I watched, she took all the glory while you were the one with the strength! It's time to take that pillar of strength that Sailor Moon leans on away."

Shaking the words away, Tux charged again at Kunzite, only to feel something tie him up. Looking down it was a rope of sakura blossoms. A tug caused him to drop the cane. Kunzite continued to charge at Tuxedo Kamen, blade ready to stab him right in the heart.

"Hello my prince. I hope Kunzite hasn't gotten too carried away." Zoicite said softly as he came closer. A blue bloom that was hidden in Zoicite's outfit was then revealed. "Don't worry, our current boss needs you alive. You just need to take a rest Endymion-sama."

Kunzite stopped inches from Tuxedo Kamen's heart and stepped a pace back so the man couldn't attack anything but the sword that he held at his heart. He watched as Zoicite held the flower and the whip in one hand while with the other he took a handkerchief and rubbed it into the blue flower's pollen. As the handkerchief was placed over Tuxedo Kamen's mouth and nose, he began to squirm and fight even more so. He kicked Zoicite, to get away, but his head started to get cloudy.

"There's no need to be so rude." Zoicite gasped as he tried to get the wind back into him. "You'll be out in no time flat. That pollen is native to our home. It's like the human equivalent of chloroform, or at least that's what I believe that is what it is called." As Tuxedo Kamen passed out, Zoicite's sakura whip disappeared. He walked over and picked up the incapacitated man. "I'll see you at home Kunzite." He then walked into a portal with the fallen hero.

Kunzite smiled as he picked up the flower and held it with the bouquet of roses that he acquired from his fight with Tuxedo Kamen, and placed them next to the jade incased Sailor Moon. "Gomen nasai princess."

"You're going to be more than sorry!" Artemis screamed as he and Luna came attacking at him, claws out with furry behind them.

Kunzite jumped back, but was scratched by the cats on his hands, causing his force field to be dropped. The sailor senshi, he saw looked surprised, but then they all had this look of 'I'm going to kill you' in their eyes.

"No matter, I have what I wanted." Kunzite jumped back and disappeared into the portal realm from whence he came.

The senshi along with the cats met at the spot where he once stood, but all they had now were the pieces of a puzzle that didn't seem to fit. How were the generals back? Why did they take Tuxedo Kamen, and most importantly what about their stone-incased leader Sailor Moon?


	2. Regrets and Hidden Truths

Birth of a New Kingdom

Chapter 2: Regrets and Hidden Truths

Standing over the remains of the battlefield, the sailor senshi contemplated their next move as they looked at their leader, who looked like she had had better days, and they knew that they had. Not only had they not been needed for the past few years, but also now an old enemy was back.

Sailor Jupiter walked over to the stone that held their best friend and picked up the flowers while Sailor Mercury went to work doing her specialty.

"Mercury, what in the hell happened?" Mars cursed. She seemed mad at the whole world, but in reality she was frustrated with herself and her lack of any type of action that didn't involve them getting their butts kicked.

"We were defeated plain and simple." Replied Mercury as she scanned the crystal that encased Sailor Moon. Her leaders lifeless features worried her, but the tear that she could see on her cheek made her wish that she would never find a way to get Sailor Moon out of there. She knew how emotional her leader was, and if this was her reaction when her friends were hurt, she didn't want another round of her suffering because the enemy taken her husband. The idea seemed selfish, but Mercury couldn't help it. She hated seeing her friend in pain.

Pluto stood on the outskirts of the group; she seemed to be thinking to herself, quietly. Her gaze fell upon Sailor Moon, tears welling in her eyes. She was thankful that no one was looking at her and that all eyes were on Sailor Moon. 'Being the guardian of time has many gifts and many disadvantages princess. I know that you understand this, but it never makes this any easier.' Her thoughts caused her to look away at Sailor Moon; shame was plastered over the time guardian's face.

Mars scowled. Mercury's obvious point did nothing to make her any happier. "I know we were defeated Mercury. What I was trying to figure out is what they were trying to do, besides the obvious of kidnapping Tuxedo Kamen and making us look like idiots!"

The senshi in the teal green uniform walked forward and added her observation to the group. "Yeah, Mars seems to have a valid point. They seemed to be holding back. From what I noticed they were trying not to hit Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."

"And what do you call that Neptune? A miss?" Mars pointed at Sailor Moon's encased body to get her point across.

"Calm down Mars! I believe that Neptune was right." The black cat came forward and came up next to Mercury while talking at the group that was at her back. "While you were trapped in that force field, we heard some of what Kunzite was saying. At one point he said something about why endanger her more."

"Even if they were protecting her, why go to all this trouble?" Venus wondered.

Uranus, her face in a complete grimace and her arms folded came up closer to the front of the group. "That's simple! To draw us out in the open, and show us that they had the upper hand." Turning away from Venus, Uranus looked over to Sailor Moon and sighed. "What about Odango? What's the story?"

"The crystal around her body is starting to fade away. It seems to me that this was a timed spell." Answered Mercury as she continued her observations. The more data she collected on Sailor Moon and her predicament, the more things started to make sense. She wasn't just getting one energy reading from within the crystal, she was getting two. Is that the reason that they were being so careful, but how did they know? She wondered as her eyes flashed open wide as she stared at her leader. The spell wore off and Sailor Moon's staff dropped to the ground first, which clued in Uranus to make her move. She caught Sailor Moon right before she hit the ground.

Blinking her eyes open, Sailor Moon gazed into Uranus' eyes, which seemed overly ecstatic to see that she was all right.

"Odango!"

"Daijoubu Uranus. What happened?" She wondered as she glanced around the battlefield.

"To put it simply Odango, we lost."

"Nani? Where's Tuxedo Kamen?" wondered Sailor Moon as she looked around frantically.

Jupiter came back up with the flowers and looked down "That's what we lost."

Not believing what she was hearing, Sailor Moon turned her head away from the group. None of them saw her eyes go dark, however, Uranus heard her whisper a solitary word. "Mamo-chan." As it escaped her lips her neck rotated backwards as she passed out in Uranus' arms.

"Odango!" cried the wind senshi

"Sailor Moon!" came the response from everyone except Mercury and Pluto.

Mercury sauntered over to Jupiter, who like the others gathered around to see if Sailor Moon was all right. She took the solitary blue flower out of the bouquet of flowers that Kunzite had left at Sailor Moon's jade prison. "We'd best be getting her back home where we can watch her just to be on the safe side. Besides I want a closer look at this flower." Walking around the group, Mercury took the lead back to where they would most likely be gathering, the Hikawa Shrine. Artemis and Luna nodded and followed directly behind. Uranus picked up her princess and was followed by the others.

Mars picked up Sailor Moon's staff, and looked back at Pluto who was bringing up the rear. It seemed that this situation was hard for Pluto and Mars couldn't quite put her finger on why it was so.

Meanwhile, deep in the heart of the Earth:

"Helios? Is everything ready?" The young man in the priest robes stared at the distorted image of a woman in the viewer in front of him.

"Hai, I have arranged for your arrival, and also I believe the mission was a success. The senshi and their leader still live and the shitennou have captured Endymion. All we wait for is your arrival." He replied with a salute.

A smile was heard in the woman's voice when she spoke next. "I have a few little things to take care of first my dear friend, so I shall join you and the shitennou in about an hour. "

"Understood milady." Replied the priest as the communication was severed on the opposite end. He stood up and stepped backwards. He could tell that the shrine maidens were there at the doors waiting for him.

"Forgive us for intruding Helios-sama, but Nephrite and Jadeite have returned from their quest." The two women spoke at once.

Smiling a soft smile Helios advanced towards them. "No need to apologize, I was done anyway. Now if you'll excuse me I must talk with the shitennou." Helios exited the shrine and was greeted by the two generals. Behind them, he saw a portal open up, and out stepped Zoicite holding a man from the upper world. It appears that he dehenshined while unconscious. Concluded the priest of Mamoru as he watched Zoicite come over in his direction. The portal didn't close, for Kunzite appeared next. His appearance wasn't as graceful, but his role at the end made up for it.

"Those feline's are just as bad as the senshi themselves." He commented as he held his hands up, claw marks across them.

"Defeated by cats, well Kunzite that certainly is a new low for you." Jadeite commented, while Nephrite tried to stifle a laugh.

Raising an eyebrow to this situation Kunzite just gave a mock laugh. "Oh, now that was a low blow Jadeite, yes aren't we the clever one."

"Pompous ass." Muttered Jadeite as he turned back awaiting what was next

"What was that?" Kunzite wondered aloud as he closed the portal. "Did I just hear you call me a pompous ass?"

"Maybe."

"Why you...." Kunzite was about to loose his cool and storm over there to give Jadeite a piece of his mind and maybe a piece of his fist when the voice of reason brought them to attention.

"Will you two idiots stop it? This is a holy place and we have a mission to complete. So please put your petty bickering behind you and focus at the task at hand!" The wind blew Zoicite's loose hair gently as he raised his voice in protest over the fight.

Kunzite growled, but uncurled his fist. His eyes were focused on Jadeite as he moved to where Zoicite stood, holding the unconscious form of Chiba Mamoru. He took the man in his own arms. "Where do you want me to put him Helios?"

"Take him to his quarters Kunzite, then meet us back here. We are going to have company within the next forty-five minutes, and I believe that she wants to speak to you all."

Kunzite looked down at the man in his arms, "What about him? What if he should wake up?"

"Don't worry about him," he pointed at Mamoru. "...He doesn't have enough power to teleport out of here on his own yet."

Nodding, the lead general made his way into the shrine with his captive. "Soon my prince, the beginning of the end will take place, and then you can be with your beloved wife once more."

As Kunzite disappeared into the shrine Zoicite tied his hair back up in his customary ponytail. He thought about what they were doing, and figured in some ways it was wrong, but they just had to teach their prince about what he needed to know. It was comforting that Helios had confidence in them to perform such a task, and even more so that Endymion's own daughter trusted as well. The question in his mind was if the princess or Endymion himself would be able to forgive them for this little chain of events. He turned to follow the others as they ventured into the rose gardens of Elysion.

A/N: Thanks to all of you have read and reviewed. It's because of you that I plan to continue this story. Goes on to write chapter 3 now See you all again when I finish it Mamoru ;-


	3. Bud of Destiny

Birth of a New Kingdom

Chapter 3: Bud of Destiny

As the group of women climbed the steps of the Hikawa Shrine, not a sound was heard. None of them had anything to say, what could they say? Rei walked ahead of the group, the staff she once carried disappeared when Sailor Moon dehenshined. The Shinto priestess opened the doors so her friends could enter. Once she stepped inside, she noticed that the temple seemed a little colder than usual. "It's my imagination." She mumbled as the others followed her in. Turning she gave a weak smile. "You're all welcome to stay the night, just pick your quarters down the hall."

"Arigatou Rei-san." Ami replied as she held the flower in her hand. "I don't think I can sleep right now, but I'm going to go and check out this flower they used on Mamoru-san." She pulled out her computer and walked down the hall, Luna was on her heals. They both took the first room on the left.

'That cat is always into information gathering, not that I can say I blame her. Mamoru is just as much someone she looks after as Usagi is.' The raven-haired priestess thought as she watched them go.

"I'll take Odango to her room, and look after her until she comes out of it. The sandy-haired blonde woman said as she walked down the corridor with Usagi in her arms. Her wavy haired counterpart, Michiru, walked a step behind. The walked past Ami's room and took the second on the right.

"Good night everyone." Setsuna replied quietly as she took Hotaru to her room. "You have school in the morning young lady."

"Hai I know Setsuna-mama." Wailed the youngest amongst them as she took the room adjacent to the one the Haruka, Michiru and Usagi took.

Smiling, Setsuna then walked to the next room over and took her leave of absence for the night.

"So what's our next strategy?" Makoto asked as she hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

"We wait." Artemis stated as he curled up in Minako's lap.

"He's right. We wait for the results of Ami's findings and Rei's fire reading." Added Minako as she petted Artemis.

"Since when did I volunteer for that?" Rei wondered out loud in a protest

"Since we lost Mamoru-san and those monsters came back!" Minako stated.

Sighing Rei gave in and prepared to start a fire. If she didn't find anything, at least it would warm the place up.

Five men sat in the peaceful and tranquil rose gardens of Elysion, all of them waiting for the woman that was to be arriving any time now.

"Just like every other woman, she's late." Jadeite mused as he shifted on his knees.

A glare came from Kunzite, and the other two generals chuckled at the tension that was once again building between the two.

"It would be nice if everyone would get along for this mission." The priest suggested as he was in the middle of the hostilities. Both Kunzite and Jadeite sat next to him and he was not in the mood to break up the fight.

Kunzite calmed down again and went back to waiting. "He should show more respect when it comes to the royal family."

"I'm just stating a fact!" replied Jadeite in disbelief.

Nephrite put his hand on Jadeite's shoulder. "That may be true, but Kunzite is right, you should show more restraint and respect before you speak."

"Fine." The shorthaired blonde man replied as he went back to waiting as well.

They didn't have to wait much longer, for a swirl of particles and time appeared before them. All of them watched in awe and amazement at the spectacle that they were beholding.

A solitary word escaped Zoicite's lips. "Utsukushii."

A pair of boots stepped out of the mist and the generals and the priest recognized them as being those of a senshi. The owner of the boots walked closer to them, the trim was a dark purple with a star in the center. As they all panned up, they noticed that the fuku was the same color on the bottom ruffle. Mixed with the mist was a staff that had an orb on it; it was shaped like a key, and the hair of the senshi was a long and green in color.

"That word is hardly anyway to great someone Zoicite." Came the voice of the senshi as she pointed her staff at him.

Kunzite recognized this figure from earlier. "The mythical Sailor Pluto!"

"I'm glad someone knows of me." Pluto stated as she came out of the mist completely.

"Don't be too hard on them Puu!" came a bubbly teenage voice from the mist.

Pluto looked back and smiled, "Hai, I know Small Lady." She turned back to the men, "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you Princess Lady Serenity Usagi Chiba, the princess of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century."

A young woman, who appeared to be 14 or 15, came out from behind Sailor Pluto. She was wearing a white dress, very similar to the one that Princess Serenity wore back in the days of the Silver Millennium. Her hair was as pink as Sakura blossoms and her pink eyes showed a playful wisdom. On her forehead was the crescent moon that identified her as an heir to the Moon Kingdom. Her hair was up in buns that mimicked those of Queen and Princess Serenity, only they were pointed. Serenity's barrettes appeared in this princess' hair, and for the life of them, the generals couldn't get over how much the two princesses looked alike.

"Princess." All of the men stood and bowed to her. The four generals moved their right arms across their chests in a salute to her as the raised up to meet her gaze again. Helios stood back up and smiled at the princess.

"Helios!" the princess beamed as she ran to him and hugged him. "Oh it's been so long since the last time!"

"Hai little maiden it has."

"Are we going to have a reunion or are we going to get to business? Came a fiery female voice from within the mist.

"Hai princess, this is a plan that you devised, we so aren't we going to get to it?" another female voice questioned.

The generals stared beyond Pluto at the mist to see what other visitors they were having.

"I thought only the princess was coming?" questioned Zoicite as he looked at all of the others on his right.

Pluto shook her head and laughed lightly. "Iie, however that was the original plan. It seems that a cat got wind of Small Lady's plan and told her guardians."

"Hai, arigatou Diana." The princess said sarcastically.

"Excuse me Small Lady, but I was just doing my job. I didn't want something to happen to you, besides the Sailor Quartet are more than qualified to help you on this task anyway."

A gray cat walked out of the mist, a crescent moon was on her forehead. Kunzite automatically recognized her as a being from Mau. Behind the cat came four young women with the most outlandish hair. The one he thought was the leader reminded him of Sailor Venus. Her pink hair seemed rolled, he was uncertain of how she did it, but it was beautiful. The bun in her hair was accented by a yellow bow and what remained of the twirled hair hung down almost to her knees. Like Venus was to Princess Serenity, this senshi could pass as Princess Lady Serenity if she so chose.

The one that stood behind her and to her right looked to be a prodigy of hell. She had the devil look in her red eyes, and the fire red hair pilled upon her head was held together by five jeweled clasps. Following behind that senshi was one that was dressed in blue. Her hair hung in four different bound ties. A bun accented the top of her head. The hairstyle of the last senshi blew him away as being the most far-fetched out of the four. Her jade green hair was in five long bounded ties. Three of those ties some how were sticking straight up. They all came together to show a little of her hair sticking out of the top. The other two hung the side of her head.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to," Pluto pointed to the cat, "...Diana," She moved on to the senshi dressed in the pink. "...Sailor Ceres," to the red, "...Sailor Vesta," the one in blue, "...Sailor Pallas," and finally to the one in green, "...and Sailor Juno. They are Princess Lady Serenity's guardians."

"It's a pleasure." Nephrite said with a slight bow of the head

"Hai!" came the unanimous answer from the ladies.

Pluto took a step back. "I must go now in case the other senshi suspect that I am missing. Small Lady, be careful."

"I will Puu." The princess replied

"And you four..." she pointed to the four generals. "Don't go easy on him, he has to learn!"

"We understand." All four replied with smiles on their faces. The watched the senshi of time turn and advance into the mist from whence she came.

"Good now that Puu-chan is gone, I can go talk with my father. "Lady Serenity stated. She kissed Helios on the cheek and then ran over to the generals. "I need you four to come with me. As soon as I'm done talking with him I need you four to begin the training." She took Kunzite's hand and started leading him towards the shrine. The other three generals looked at each other and then over at the Sailor Quartet. All seven of them then gave a shrug to each other. Helios joined the Sailor Quartet and Diana jumped into his arms as he watched the other generals take off after their leader who was being pulled along by the princess.

A laugh escaped from Sailor Pallas, and the others joined in the laughter.

"Poor Kunzite." Helios stated as he started to pet Diana. A laugh then escaped his own lips and soon he and Diana joined the Sailor Quartet in laughter.

"Hime-sama, please!" Kunzite begged as he tried to get Endymion's daughter to slow down and stop dragging him.

"Call me Chibi-Usa unless I'm henshined Kunzite-sama." She stopped and glanced back to see how the others were keeping up. "Hurry up you three!" She commanded at the snickering group of men that were slowly bringing up the rear.

"Hai Hime-sama!" the all called as the sped up the pace.

Zoicite took the lead of the three generals. "It's time get serious gentlemen. The fate of the future depends on us."

Awaking from his unexpected and rather rudely induced nap, Chiba Mamoru sat up in a luxurious bed. "Where in the Hades am I?" he glanced around the room and was surprised to see natural light shining in through the east window. He sat up and glanced around the room that seemed to be made of pure marble. On the walls were beautiful tapestries and one of them had a circle with a cross through it; the astrological symbol of Earth. Shifting his eyes he glanced around the room even more. "I've been here before..." he whispered as he stood and slowly walked around the room. The mirror caught his attention. Frowning he looked down and noticed that he was hardly dressed for any occasion. He was without a shirt and to top it off the only thing he was wearing were briefs. "Oh yes, that is just what I needed! Next time I go on a mission I must remember to put some clothes on!" He looked over to the right and saw a closet. He figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out. As he walked past the mirror, he heard the door open.

"Ohayou Mamo-chan!" beamed an overly joyful female voice.

Mamoru quickly turned to see a very happy teenaged girl, who looked very much like his Serenity, however the hair color quickly changed his mind.

As her eyes opened up it once again donned on him that he was only wearing one article of clothing. It wasn't like he was totally indecent, but subjecting a teenager to this went against his code. Performing a perfect dive, he aimed for the covers on the bed. As he grabbed them and quickly wrapped them around him, he heard the word, "HEY!"

He turned to the door, about to protest her protest, when he saw the girl fighting with Kunzite. She was trying to get his hands off of her eyes. "Gomen nasai for the intrusion. She may be a princess but she has a lot to learn about MANNERS!" the general apologized as he tried to take the princess out of there.

Staring at her intently, a realization dawned on him, "Chibi-Usa?"

"Hai! Let me go Kunzite-sama!" she whined as she continued to struggle.

She was tough, but Kunzite would be damned if she would get the better of him. "Let the man get dressed Hime-sama!"

"I told you, it's Chibi-Usa!" she retorted back as he won the fight.

"Will one of you three help me!?"

The laughter from the other generals echoed through the halls, as Nephrite came up to the door. He smiled at Mamoru and then shut the door. More laughter then continued.

"You try dealing with her!" yelled Kunzite. The statement caused an even bigger uproar from the men, and Mamoru thought he could hear Chibi-Usa somewhere in the mixture.

Sighing and shaking his head, he tried to paint a picture of what in the devil was going on. The generals had somehow come back to life and captured him, but for what. 'They said something about some sort of test, and how did they get a hold of Chibi-Usa? Could they be using her in assurance that I do what ever they want? If so how did they get the ability to go forward into time?' Mamoru thought and pondered about what he knew and it made little or no sense. He placed the sheet back on the bed and made it out of habit. Grabbing his dignity on the way to the closet, the raven-haired man opened it only to see several white outfits; or more correctly white slacks and white short sleeved collared tops. Again, he frowned. He knew that something was up and he had a feeling that he was not going to like it. He dressed and put on the only pair of shoes in the closet. They were black and dressy, yet not too dressy. They felt casual, which kind of didn't surprise him, for his out fit was the same way. He closed the closet a bit bothered by the fact that everything in there had fit him perfectly.

He gazed out the window and took a harder look, only to then realize where he was. 'Elysion.'.

A horrid thought crept into his mind. 'Helios! Kami-sama have they taken this land over as well?' Advancing on the window he let that idea sink in as he took in the beauty that he didn't see the last time that he was here. 'Before when Nehelenia was here, this place was filled with black flowers, endless fields of black flowers. Now, everything is gorgeous!' The gardens that surrounded the building were breathtaking, there were even flowers he didn't know the name to. The one thing that bothered him the most was that he saw a field of that blue flower, which had caused him to wake up here in first place. It may have been blue, but it reminded him of a poppy even though it's sent reminded him of Usako's perfume.

'Usako, what are you doing right now?" he wondered 'Probably worrying about me. I know I'm worrying about you. Hell I'm worrying about me and even about Chibi-Usa.' He leaned on the windowsill and buried his head in his hands contemplating on how he could get out of this situation and back to his beloved.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Performing an about-face, he stood looking directly at the door.

"Are you finished yet?" the person asked. He recognized the voice as belonging to Zoicite.

Defiantly Mamoru scowled, "And if I'm not?"

"Then I would say that you are a very slow dresser. May I come in?"

"You're going to anyway aren't you?"

The door opened and Zoicite entered. "I'll take that as a yes." He looked at his prince, who looked less than annoyed as to have to be in his presence. "From your look I can tell you do not think very highly of me."

"Perceptive aren't you?" retorted the young man as he folded his arms in protest as he leaned against the wall, while watching Zoicite's every move.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I on the other hand think very highly of you. So highly in fact that I brought you here for a little get away from your current life. I also have an invite for you my prince. Her highness, Princess Lady Serenity requires your presence in the main hall."

'Chibi-Usa! I'd better go and make sure she's all right.' He studied the generals' mannerisms as he approached. Zoicite seemed to be sympathetic towards him, almost as if he didn't want to be the one to come and get him. Also he could tell that the general didn't come prepared for violence, there was no weapon on his person. "I have a question for you Zoicite."

As his prince came up next to him, and they both left the bedroom and headed down the hall, Zoicite decided to see what was on Mamoru's mind. "Go ahead my prince, I will try my best to answer."

"Why did you go through all the trouble of kidnapping me?"

Zoicite turned his head to look at his master and smiled. "You mean why didn't we just ask you to come with us? We knew that your wife would not allow it, especially if the request came from us. Also the other senshi wouldn't be happy with the idea either. Besides the tests we need to put you through are ones that the people of the outer world would not understand. I believe the last thing you would want is to destroy everyone on the face of Earth."

Not believing what he was hearing Mamoru gulped. "Destroy everyone..."

"Don't be too worried, it's just on scenario that Nephrite played out for us, some of the others are much worse."

"How in the world would I possibly be able to do that anyway?" questioned Mamoru as he followed Zoicite's lead. They turned to the right and Zoicite opened a gigantic door.

"I would prefer if someone else answered your question my prince, besides the answer to that question answers several others."

Mamoru glanced around the room. In the background was a fountain and sitting in front of it on a mat was the princess that Zoicite was talking about. "Chibi-Usa."

"Mamo-chan! Please have a seat."

Figuring he was in no position to argue, Mamoru came forward with Zoicite following him. The other three generals were in front of Chibi-Usa, forming a circle. Each had a mat in front of them and there were two more that were available, one for Zoicite and one for him. Jadeite was on the left of Chibi-Usa with Nephrite on the right. Kunzite was standing up closest to where Mamoru expected to be sitting and he was right in front of Nephrite. When Mamoru got to his mat, which was in front of Chibi-Usa about ten feet, he sat down. Zoicite then stood on his left in front of Jadeite. Once he was in place the generals all sat down and waited for this discussion to begin.

"Welcome to back to Elysion Mamo-chan. Helios gave us permission to us the shrine grounds for this meeting."

'Well there goes that theory that they took over this place, but what is Chibi-Usa's connection?' wondered Mamoru as he asked. "And exactly why am I here?"

"Well I'm going to let Helios explain that, I told him everything on my way here. However I have matters to attend to on the surface." The princess explained as she stood up and ran over to give her father to be a gigantic hug. "Take care Mamo-chan and make me proud to have you as a father!" She kissed him and ran out of the room, the doors closing behind her.

'Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this?' He wondered as he looked back to the group of men.

From behind the fountain, came the priest of this land, Helios. "Prince Endymion, welcome home, however I wish it was under better circumstances."

"And now I'm just going to ask you the same thing I just asked Chibi-Usa, exactly why am I here?"

The priest thought for a moment at the name Chibi-Usa and realized whom he was talking about. "You mean little maiden." He nodded as he came forward and took his place where Chibi-Usa once sat. "To answer your question, you are here, my prince, to put your destiny into full bloom. The reason we brought you here is because we are uncertain about what tapping your powers would do if we left you on the upper world."

"You're talking about the Golden Crystal." Stated Mamoru

"Hai. In order to fulfill you destiny Endymion-sama, we must get you ready to do so. You have helped the princess in her understanding of her potential, however in doing so you have neglected your own growth. " Added Kunzite. He had concern written all over his face, and Mamoru could tell that he thought that this was an important matter that needed to be addressed.

Nephrite smiled as he looked down at the floor. "The dawn of the future is fast upon us."

"Hai it is. As it is now, the power of the Golden Crystal is one he has not learned to control. When the Moon Princess helped him release it the first time it did something, didn't it?" Helios questioned as he looked at the generals.

Mamoru looked at all them, in search of the answer. They all nodded in agreement with Helios.

'That was about the same time that they stopped saying anything...' Mamoru stood up quickly. "Kami-sama, do you mean to tell me that when that power was released, it brought you four back to life?"

"Precisely." Answered Jadeite.

"We've been watching from here, but when Helios kept receiving messages from hime..." Kunzite corrected himself, "...Chibi-Usa, about your future, we became worried. It was painfully obvious when we observed you that you preferred to be in Serenity's shadow."

Mamoru looked down at the floor. "I enjoy watching her shine. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Only when it prevents you from your destiny as king." Kunzite replied as he looked up at Mamoru. "We have no pleasure in taking you from her, but you must begin your training. You must learn to use the crystal effectively. Now do you see why we took you from the surface? Unlike the princess, who over time figured out the mysteries of her silver crystal, the Ginsuishou, you have let your crystal sit, and gather power, without the slightest knowledge of what you can do with it! Unfortunately it is too dangerous to let you live up there with her when an heir is involved."

Thinking back to the fight, Mamoru remembered how the generals were trying not to harm anyone, most importantly they avoided harming Sailor Moon. Even Kunzite's words made more sense

'Why endanger her anymore.' A knot appeared in Mamoru's stomach, his own daughter's words filled his thoughts. 'Take care Mamo-chan and make me proud to have you as a father.' He dropped to the mat once more, visibly disturbed. "You knew..."

"Knew what?" Zoicite wondered

Looking directly at Kunzite, the dark-haired man shook his head. "How, how did you know? How did you know that Usagi was pregnant?" He turned away and stared at Helios. "I didn't even know until now..."

"She's not that far along Endymion, I doubt she even knows yet. The only reason we knew anything about it was because of Little Maiden." Helios replied with a smile.

"If you wish to be with them you must learn about your abilities, you must be able to take your place as king, then and only then can you be with them. Otherwise the consequences could be devastating." The brown haired man stated soberly. "Not just for them, but for you as well."

From knowledge of the past one knew not to question Nephrite's ability to use the stars as guidance. Even he warned of Metallia's coming, only to have everyone scorn him in the end. 'Is it a wonder why they fell prey to Metallia's influence?' He concentrated and pulled out the stone from his body, it glowed in a brilliant, burning light.

"See what I mean?" Nephrite stated as he and the others held their arms to their eyes

Shielding his own eyes Mamoru removed his hands from the gem. "Hai, I think I do!" He yelled back as the crystal resonated with power. It left his hand and as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Taking the chance, he looked back up at the crystal that was once inside of him. His eyes opened wide with shock and then turned away from what was sure to hurt.

"Are you four ready?" Chibi-Usa asked as she melded out of her princess form into a pink dress she had picked out for her trip. It went down to just below her knee and had a spaghetti strap top.

"Can I come with you Small Lady?" Diana asked as she approached her mistress.

"Iie, you stay here with Mamo-chan and the others, keep me informed." Replied the teen as she hugged the cat.

"Hai, we're ready Princess.' Sailor Ceres replied as she and the others dehenshined.

"Good! Everyone get together, I'm gonna use the Luna Pen to disguise us. We'll then go and spy on the senshi, make sure they have no clue about what is going on!" Chibi-Usa smiled "Luna Pen! Change us into five common school girls!"

The transformation was instantiations. Where five girls with outlandish hairstyles once stood, there now stood five girls in school uniforms.

"Introducing Usagi!" Said Chibi-Usa. Her hair was shorter than normal; it was in buns like her mother wore, but no hair trailed from them. She looked at her friends, whose transformations had also finished.

"Demitra!" cried Ceres who looked like a carbon copy of Minako only with pink hair. Instead of a red bow, hers was yellow.

"Hestia!" Vesta stated as she came forward. Her long hair flowed to her knees, and she automatically crossed her arms and shook her head, a realization came to her, but she decided to wait until the others had finished.

"Athena!" came a bubbly statement from Pallas. Her hair was down, but it only went to her shoulders

"And Hera!" Was the last call from Juno. Her hair was in two braids that only went down to her mid back.

"How do we look Diana?" Demitra questioned as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Like school girls." The cat replied. She was a bit discouraged that she couldn't go, but she knew why. "Just be careful ok?"

"We will you worry wart." Athena responded as she hugged the cat.

"You know, we can't leave we need to henshin and try that again later." Hestia pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Chibi-Usa realized.

"Pink Moon Crystal Make-Up"

The other four followed their leaders lead, "Amazon Crystal Power Make-Up!"

The five girls henshined and then grabbed hands. "Bye Diana!" Sailor Chibi Moon called as they started to glow.

"Sailor Teleport!" Within a flash of light they disappeared uprooting the ground they were standing on.

"Well the plans continue..." She turned around to see a bright flash of light coming from the shrine. A shockwave from that same area caught her of guard as it sent her back a few feet into bushes. The cat struggled to her feet, wondering what happened, and one fear came to her mind. "Endymion-sama!" She took off in a mad dash for the shrine, hoping that something remained of the people inside of it.

A/N: Ok, Since the Sailor Quartet aren't really talked about in the series or much in the manga, I just created names and a henshin phrase for them. Again, keep reading and reviewing and I hope you've enjoyed it. Mamoru ;-


	4. School Daze

Birth of a New Kingdom

Chapter 4: School Daze

Authors Notes: I'm sorry that this took me so long to complete. Real Life got in the way just like as it always does. Anyway here's chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy!

There was one bad thing about marble flooring, and that was how much it hurt when you came in contact with it. Sitting up and shaking his head, Jadeite glanced around the room. He could see two figures in front of him, sprawled on the ground. It was hard to see in the room, for whatever just happened had been so powerful, so hot, that the water in the fountain had partially evaporated. Standing up, the shorthaired man took careful steps in the now overly humid environment. Advancing on the figures, Jadeite took in a deep breath when he saw Nephrite in front of him. Kunzite was the figure that he had spotted. Both of them were lying on their backs, and Nephrite was the first to stir. "You ok?"

"I've been better, but then again I've been worse." Replied the brown haired man as he sat up and coughed.

Offering a hand to Nephrite, Jadeite questioned, "So, was this one of your many ways of picturing this whole thing going?"

"When and if we find the prince, then I'll let you know." came the response as he came to his feet. Nephrite then cocked his head to his left and stared at Kunzite. "Get up Kunz, we've got a small problem."

Coughing, trying to get the dust out of his lungs Kunzite turned to his friends. "If you call that explosion small Nephrite, then you have some problems!

"I'm not talking about the explosion, I'm talking about one of the many things I predicted that might happen. We need to find the prince." Nephrite stated, with worry etched in his voice.

Getting up from the floor, Kunzite walked with the others until the soon came across Zoicite, who they only found due to his coughing.

"Well that was a fun ride. Remind me not to get on it next time." Came a sarcastic remark from Zoicite as Jadeite helped him up.

"Well that's almost everyone, where are Helios and the prince?" Nephrite wondered. He could hardly see anything in front of him and in the area he could see, he didn't see either of them. He saw Kunzite take off in one direction, and heard him calling for the prince. The brown haired man turned back in the direction of the fountain when he heard splashing around, then a gasp of air.

"What just happened?" gasped the voice. From what Nephrite could tell, it was the priest. Apparently he had been thrown back by the force of the blast and was thrown into the water fountain.

"Just do what you do best Helios, and pray that Nephrite's prediction didn't come true!" Jadeite called back.

Zoicite got a good look at Jadeite's uniform and noticed a difference. He then looked at his only to see that is was the same. "Guys, have you noticed our uniforms? They're silver!"

All four of the shitennou looked down at their uniforms. Sure enough what once was a blue green had now upgraded to a silver color. The outer trim on all of their uniforms was now gold in color.

"Hey Nephrite, was this in one of your predictions?" wondered the short blonde haired man as he overlooked his new uniform. He looked to Zoicite's earring and saw that instead of regular studs, he now sported circular stud earrings that had a cross in them. "The sign of Earth."

The brunette thought that Jadeite was going off on another one of his deranged tangents. "The sign of Earth? What are you talking about?"

"Our earrings have changed along with our outfits." Jadeite replied as he observed both Zoicite and Nephrite reaching up to their ears.

"I'll be damned." Breathed the blonde with the ponytail. "**Was** this in your predictions Nephrite?"

"I did have a vision about something like this." He answered as he helped Helios out of the fountain. "Hey Kunzite, have you found anything yet?"

"Iie. I can't find him anywhere in this mess!"

The doors to the room burst open suddenly, and the steam in the room left when the gush of cool air flowed in. "Is everyone ok?" a feminine voice asked. Concern was weaved in her words. "I saw a bright light and then I was thrown back by a shockwave."

Once the steam had cleared somewhat the men saw Diana standing at the doorway trying to see if everyone was all right. Her eyes went wide suddenly as she saw the same flash of light that had caused the shock wave. The light flickered over in a far corner of the room. It then descended closer to the ground. She could see the source of the light was a crystal, and then she saw it the lifeless form of the prince on the ground beneath the crystal. "Endymion-sama!"

The men all turned to where Diana's gaze led them, and they saw the sight that sickened them. "Prince." Kunzite choked out. Zoicite held his mouth shut, and Nephrite just stood there wishing that he hadn't seen this prediction in two different ways.

"Everyone, look!" Jadeite blurted out. He pointed to the seemingly lifeless body as it's right hand raised from the ground and extended up into the air. The crystal landed in the hand that it had originally floated out of. The hand suddenly grasped the crystal and made a fist around the crystal. Everyone watched as Mamoru lowered his hand and slowly sat up. As he did so everyone in the room made an audible gasp. His sapphire blue eyes seemed a bit distant, and his black hair was now just a different shade of color all together for now it was a dark black-green, although more green showed through now.

"Well Nephrite, now would be a good time for that prediction status report." Jadeite soberly stated as he looked upon his prince.

Frowning at Jadeite's obvious sense of stupidity, Nephrite mumbled the answer. "Well I'd say it turned out pretty good considering he isn't dead you moron."

"Touchy."

Kunzite joined the main group, Diana was now on his shoulder, and Zoicite noticed that his earrings were different from theirs. He had one earring that was like theirs in one ear, but in the other he still had one that dangled and it looked unchanged. He then looked back to Mamoru. "Are you ok Prince?"

"For being blasted by my crystal I'd say I'm doing fairly well." He managed to stand again and opened his right hand. There was nothing there when it opened. He smiled for he had absorbed the crystal again. 'That's an interesting trick.' He glanced at the generals and smiled. "You four are looking pretty good yourselves. I see the crystal improved your look."

"It didn't only improve our look Prince, you have gone through a change yourself." Pointed out the silver blonde haired guardian as he rubbed Diana under the chin.

Looking down at his clothing, he noticed that nothing had changed, so he went to the fountain to see his reflection in the water. Looking back at him was a familiar face; only he could see subtle differences. His hair was one of them and the other was his eyes. Somehow they were a bit different from before, yet the same. "I see what you mean. So now what do we do?" he wondered turning around.

Nodding in approval, Helios stepped forward. His hair and clothing were still wet. "I say it's time we start your training, what about you gentlemen?"

Moans and complaining could be heard from all of them, except Kunzite who agreed with Helios' assessment. "Yes it's now or never. The sooner we do this the sooner it will all be over. First trainer of the day…"

'Why do I have this feeling he's going to pick me?' thought Jadeite as he listened to Kunzite's orders.

"…Will be Jadeite. Do you know what you will be training him in?"

Giving a crooked smile, Jadeite silently chuckled and stepped forward. "I'm going to be training him in the art of transporting, that I already know." 'Did I call that one or what?'

"Excellent. Take him to the training center. Once you're finished you know where to take him." Kunzite stepped back after his orders to Jadeite, and then looked to Mamoru. "Once you pass your training you'll be several steps closer to becoming what you were born to be. Good luck Endymion-sama."

Even though he did trust the shitennou, Mamoru was still worried about this whole situation. 'Why now? Why did this have to be now? I should be there with Usako helping her with the baby.'

He came forward though and followed Jadeite out of the room. Silently they walked down the corridor together, neither of them said a word to each other. The hallways echoed with their footsteps and nothing else, until the blonde broke the silence. "Are you mad at us for doing this?"

"A little. I see your reasoning behind it, but it still is annoying, knowing what I know now. I feel like I should be there for her."

"And you should. You have been there for her for quite a few years, but now is the time where you need to be there for yourself." The slightly older man replied. Mamoru followed Jadeite to the outside of the temple. The ventured out far in to the gardens until they got to an area where there was a circle of open grasslands surrounded by trees. "Stay here." The general commanded as he walked to center of the open field. "I know you have some abilities of traveling, however I don't believe you have the ability that we shitennou have gained thanks to Beryl and Metallia. I heard from Kunzite that you did use it a few times when those two controlled you as well." He yelled. Opening a portal, next to himself, Jadeite smiled. "I'm sure you remember this."

"Hai, how can I forget? They are very useful, but do you think I actually have the ability to still do that?"

"I don't see why not. It came almost naturally last time didn't it?"

"True." Shrugged Mamoru as he agreed with his teacher. "What's the first step sensei?"

"Joking now I see. Soon you may not be joking my prince. The first step is to focus on the task at hand." The blond haired man closed the portal. He pointed to the tree that was directly to his left hand side. "Your goal is to create a portal from where you are now to that tree over yonder. Now Prince, you must concentrate on manipulating space around you to allow yourself the ability to travel. It's a deep thought process for those who didn't really learn this while with Beryl. Concentrate on becoming one with space."

Mamoru sighed and relaxed a little and tried to concentrate on what Jadeite was telling him. He cleared his mind of all of his thoughts and tried to manipulate space. His crystal started to activate as he made an attempt to manipulate the area around him. A distinct cold enveloped him as he kept his eyes closed and concentrated his energy; the cold of space and the warmth of the kinsuishou mixed and started to create something; a void. A stray thought however ruined all of Mamoru's hard work. One solitary thought of being with Usako and ruined his concentration and the vacuum that he had slightly created threw him to the ground.

"Do you love kissing terra firma your highness? Your sudden contact with it seems to make me suspect that you do. I can hypothesize that you lost your concentration. You let your mind drift and to what, your princess?" Jadeite was going to rub in the harsh reality to Mamoru once and for all. "The more you let your mind drift, the longer it will take for you to make it back to your precious princess. Without learning this ability, you'll never make it home to her, because we're not going to ever take you back. That is something you must accomplish on your own!"

Mamoru lay there for a few moments, letting Jadeite's words sink in. He knew they wouldn't let him go without learning this maneuver, because it was a sign of weakness. He understood that this was their duty to finally teach him everything he needed to know as a powerful being. Being a good ruler, that had to come from the heart however and there was nothing they could do to prepare him for that little event in his life. He pushed himself off of the ground and flipped back upright. "You're right Jadeite. I know you're right. I have to do this for Usako and more importantly, myself."

"Well that part sunk in rather quickly, now try it again Endymion-sama."

Nodding, Mamoru closed his eyes again and willed his power once more. The cold of space, the warmth of the kinsuishou mingled together once more, a slight glow wrapped around Mamoru. Behind him, Jadeite could see the beginnings of a portal.

'He's doing it!' Jadeite thought triumphantly. He watched as the portal got bigger and then suddenly the glow around Mamoru got brighter. "Nani?" A flash was followed after the sudden change in brightness and when he looked back, his prince was nowhere to be seen. He looked to the tree that he told him to create a portal to and to his dismay he wasn't there either. 'Did he implode?' "Endymion-sama!" he cried as he looked around the area. He received no call no anything. 'Shimatta!' thought the general as he stood there in the center of the area. 'Kunzite is going to kill me for this I know.'

Kunzite stood in the rose gardens with Nephrite and Zoicite. All there men waited around for the next part of their plan to come into effect.

Zoicite was the first to break the silence amongst the group of friends. "Endymion should be a quick study. He was never slow in the old days and I don't suspect that things have changed much."

"Hai that's true. We should be able to send the man home very quickly." Nephrite added as he kneeled down in the roses, bending over to smell one.

"One can only hope." Kunzite said with a sigh. As he looked at a gazebo that Endymion once loved to spend his nights looking up at the moon. A sudden bright light interrupted Kunzite's reverie. The general was then greeted with a kiss to the ground and about an extra 170 pounds on his back. The weight suddenly shifted off of him.

"Daijoubu Kunzite?" came the voice that the 170 pounds belonged to.

Rolling over onto his back, Kunzite spat out the mouthful of dirt that he had accumulated. "I'm surprised to say the least Endymion-sama. However I do believe that I will live." A hand extended down for Kunzite to take, and the older man took it and with the help stood back up. Working the kinks out of his back he looked to the raven-haired man who helped him from his earthen resting place. "I do have to ask one thing. What in the Hades happened? Where did you come from? And most importantly what did you just do?"

"That's more than one thing, it's three." Nephrite pointed out. This caused a snicker from Mamoru and a suppressed laugh from Zoicite.

"Shut up!" the lead general said in a monotone voice to Nephrite.

Deciding that he'd better answer before a fight broke out, Mamoru spoke up. "Jadeite was teaching me how to create portals. In result I ended up falling from the sky onto you. I also didn't learn how to create portals like you wanted. Instead I think I stumbled upon something else."

"Something else?" wondered Zoicite. He looked to his colleagues who did nothing but shrug in his direction.

"I think instead of the portals I ended up doing a variation of the senshi's 'Sailor Teleport'." Mamoru confessed.

"That is interesting. Perhaps it could be that he is actually a planetary crystal carrier and that is what caused him to teleport instead of create a portal to a destination." Hypothesized Nephrite.

"Whatever happened I'm sure that Jadeite is worried about it. I just vanished, I'd better get back and we can figure out what happened later." Mamoru turned and took off running, however he didn't advance far when he heard the clearing of a throat. "I know Kunzite, I should teleport back. Practice makes perfect, and I might even surprise Jadeite by teleporting to the spot that he wanted me to go to." Stopping Mamoru concentrated again, this time the ability came a little easier, and within a few seconds he was gone within a flash of light.

Kunzite shifted his gaze to his comrades. "Well that was certainly a different experience. Looks like you're up next Nephrite."

"Hai." Confirmed the brunette. He bowed slightly and went off towards the shrine. He went to await Endymion's arrival and prepare for the next step in his training.

While on her way to school, Tomoe Hotaru stared up into the early morning sky. The sky was gray, and to her it seemed that it reflected Usagi's mood; depression. She continued on her way, swinging her bag in her right hand while she thought back to the fire reading that Rei had done early this morning. It had produced the good news that Mamoru was still alive, but however it couldn't tell them his whereabouts. Even Ami and her super computer couldn't find his energy signature, nor could it tell anything about the blue flower that they used on Mamoru. It was a highly potent knockout drug, but it was rare. She speculated that it was some genetically altered flower anyway. Even Michiru's mirror provided few clues. The only thing it could tell them was something that they already knew; the Shitennou were involved. However there was something else that the mirror was able to tell them, there were more than four people involved in his abduction.

Climbing the stairs to the school, Hotaru walked through the hallways with this still on her mind. She walked straight to her first class and sat down just minutes before the bell rang. Surprisingly the bell rang, but Haruna-sensei had yet to show up. 'Odd.' Hotaru thought. This was the second year in a row that she had had Haruna-sensei for the teacher decided to move up and start teaching high school. The rest of the class was goofing around, but Hotaru sat in her desk and sat there dwelling on the problems of the senshi. She looked up as did the rest of the class when Haruna-sensei entered the room with five girls.

"Class." Haruna -sensei started out trying to get their full attention. "I'd like to introduce five new students to you. This is Demitra, Athena, Hestia, Hera and Usagi. "

Looking over these new students, Hotaru got this feeling that these five were very familiar. The one that really caught her eye was the one that called herself Usagi. 'Why am I getting a strange feeling?' She watched all five of them as they took their seats near her. She made a note to talk to them after class as Haruna-sensei started up the day's lesson. 'I think Michiru's vision might be rather accurate...'

Standing there in the field surrounded by trees, Jadeite was more than confused. In fact he was fearful that he might never see his prince again. "Shimatta, Kunzite is not going to like this one little bit."

"He liked the fact that I ended up on his head even less." came a voice from in back of Jadeite.

The general paused and turned around quickly to see Mamoru in the tree that he told him to create a portal to. "How...what...what did you do"

"Apparently I have done something similar to what you requested of me. Instead of creating portals I have instead learned to teleport on my own." the man with the dark green-black hair stated. He hopped out of the tree and walked over to the general.

"Teleportation" Jadeite was flabbergasted "Well that was unexpected" He got a devious look in his eyes and pointed to another tree. "Let me see it for myself if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Mamoru replied as he vanished in a golden light and reappeared in the tree that Jadeite wanted him to. He crossed his arms and legs and smiled waiting for the blonde man to turn around. Once he did, Mamoru spoke up again. "Well."

"I'm impressed."

"You're impressed and I have a feeling that I'm going to be moving on in a minute. That stupid grin on your face Jadeite tells me you're happy to get out of work."

Laughing lightly, Jadeite nodded in an affirmative motion. "You are very perceptive my prince. Then again when am I not?" The blonde meandered over to the tree that Mamoru was showing off in and looked up. "Now your highness if you are quite done with the wondrous theatrics, would you care to continue with the training?"

A slight nod was his response as he hopped out of the tree next to Jadeite. "Nothing against you or the other shitennou, but I want to go back to Usako."

"I know Endymion-sama." The blonde said quietly. He sighed then started to talk at his normal volume. "You next order of training Endymion-sama is back at the shrine. Nephrite is there waiting for you. I hope your telepathy learning abilities are just as good as your teleporting ones. Like I said, the sooner you learn, the sooner you can go home to your princess."

"I know and thank you, for everything." Mamoru gave a halcyon simper, and then ambled towards the shrine. About halfway there, he wondered why he was even walking when he knew he would get scolded for not practicing his new abilities. Stopping abruptly, he exhaled a sigh and then concentrated on the shrine. He arrived in an alcove that was directly across from where Nephrite was waiting for him.

"Good, you used your new abilities to arrive here. If I were grading you I would give you points. However, now is the time where you and I must learn to communicate through our minds. Have you ever encountered telepathy Endymion-sama."

Advancing down the hallway, coming closer to the brown haired man, Mamoru answered the question that was presented to him. "A few times actually. I had an encounter with an alien friend. He gave his life for Usako and he last spoke to me in the form of telepathy, or was it through a dream? Either way I won't forget him. Then I seem to have this link with Usako. I know when she's in trouble."

Nephrite was a tad worried about the 'alien' friend he talked about, but listened to the examples that he was being given. "It sounds like you've had the basis for telepathy, which is good. What we need to do is enhance those abilities."

Nephrite walked ahead slightly, motioning for Mamoru to follow, which he did as he listened to the general talk. Mamoru was paying very close attention to what was being said for he had plans to escape Elysion and go back to Usako. He had to see her again and if he learned teleportation and telepathy, then he was set. Tonight, he would go back to the surface world and find Usako, let her at least know that he was all right. "Understood. What do you suggest we do first."

"Shut up."

"Excuse…?"

Being a tougher teacher than Jadeite by a long shot, Nephrite sent out an attack. His shadow, appeared behind Mamoru and grabbed him around the mouth. "Here I thought that you were going to be smarter than that, but apparently you need help in understanding the words that are coming out of my mouth. Now that you have my shadow around you and making you be quiet, perhaps you can follow my instructions." He smiled, noting Mamoru's displeasure in being gagged so to speak. Nodding in approval, Nephrite took a step forward and the shadow wrapped around his prince. "Now let's get to work. The first thing you need to do your highness is think about who you want to contact. Under no circumstances are you to concentrate of Princess Serenity, in **any** form. I want you concentrate on me. Tell me what you want to tell me, for I know you have a few choice words for me."

'Oh you don't know the half of it asshole!' Mamoru thought, although it wasn't a telepathic thought at all. His gaze was burning into Nephrite's as he realized he was starting to loathe this man.

"Your vision says it all Endymion. You are mad, you dislike me more than anything else on this Earth at the moment. I'm not stopping you from getting to your wife and future child. I am trying to help you embrace them!" Nephrite stepped back. "Now tell me with your mind what you want to tell me. Concentrate on sending me your message."

Slowly, Mamoru shut his eyes and gave in. He concentrated on sending his thoughts to Nephrite. _Can you hear me you pompous ass?_ he attempted. _If you can, when I get out of this I plan to kick your ass! Then perhaps you may get a hug._ After sent that he smiled slightly at the thought.

_It surprises me on how quick of a study you are. Now about that ass kicking and that hug, I think I shall pass on it. Now, Endymion, please. There is much that you need to be taught. I know you want to go back to your wife. But please don't make us chase you. These are important abilities that you have learned so far, but Zoicite and Kunzite still have things to teach you. Zoicite is out in the garden. Communicate with him with your new telepathic abilities. Use them to find him. The closer you are to someone, the stronger the telepathy will be. Also, long distance telepathy will strengthen your abilities. The problem with telepathy is the fact that not all humans have it and most likely not all of the senshi have the ability,_

_That's all well and good and I thank you for the information, but would you be so kind as to PUT ME DOWN!_ Mamoru shot back.

Wincing, Nephrite held his head. _No need to shout Endymion-sama._ Giving into his prince's will, Nephrite released Mamoru. "You are a fine student Endymion and you shall make a wonderful ruler. Go now, find Zoicite and continue your training. Once you pass Zoicite and Kunzite's test then you may go back home with your princess, stronger, wiser and with an even greater ability to protect her."

_Hai, I know. Thank you for your help. You all are going to be a great asset to me in the long run. I just hope the Sailor Senshi will understand that._ With that, Endymion bowed and disappeared off to find Zoicite.

'Looks like he's on his way to success. I hope he's right, otherwise we may be dead again for taking him away from the ladies.' Smirking, the general turned and headed inside the shrine to await the next phase in the plan.

As the day wore on for Hotaru, she couldn't shake the fact that there was something oddly familiar about the new girls in class. Usagi was the strangest one out of all of them. Haruna-sensei was constantly commenting on how this Usagi reminded her of one of her former students by the same name, which for some reason was making Hotaru even more certain that something was up. 'It's too much of a coincidence.' She thought as she walked out of the school yard and waited for Haruka and Michiru to pick her up.

"I know you wanted to talk to her at lunch time Usagi-chan, but you know it would jeopardize everything!" Demitra explained to her friend.

"Hai I know. I just miss her all ready is all mina." Chibi-Usa explained.

"There are other things here that need to be dealt with. We're here to see how the others are taking this situation." Hestia told her friend. "Now come on."

Hotaru was on the opposite side of the wall, leaning on it and listening to their conversation. She sighed and decided that she should find out more before she confronted them. Noticing the five starting to leave, Hotaru ran up to the five girls and called out. "Excuse me! Can I talk to you all for a moment?"

The five stopped and turned to Hotaru. The one with the pink hair and the bow in her hair was a little upset about being stopped, but she composed herself. "Hai, how can we help you?"

"I was wondering where you came from, what school district?" Hotaru asked.

'Of all the damn questions…' Hestia thought. "What does that matter? We came from the main Tokyo district."

"Hai, but what is that?"

"Why are we being interrogated?" Hera wondered as she played with her braid.

"Look, um I have to get back home to Mamo…" Chibi-Usa covered her mouth and the others glared at her.

'There goes our cover!' Athena thought as she took a step back.

Hotaru had them where she wanted them. "Mistake number one was coming here, mistake number two was bringing your friend along. You've been found out and I'm going to make you talk about what you've done with him." None of them said anything, instead, they all took off and Hotaru bolted after them. 'Oh no you don't…' She started chasing them an alleyway.

"Damn it, this is a through junction where we come from!" Demitra cursed as they came to a stop, trapped by a dead end alleyway

"Saturn Crystal Power Make-Up!" Hotaru was pissed and once she had a scythe in her hands she held it out at arms length. "Now where is he?"

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. Please Read and Review. I appreciate it and it encourages me to write more. Hopefully chapter 5 will be up sooner than four. Gomen everyone.


	5. The Process of Life: Growth and Death

Birth of a New Kingdom

Chapter 5: The Process of Life: Growth and Death

Authors Notes: Here's chapter 5. I hope you like it. Please read and review!

After teleporting to the garden, Mamoru sighed. He thought about leaving and going back to Usagi right at this moment, but he knew if he did that that he might jeopardize everything that the generals had gone through. As tempting as it was, Mamoru realized that he'd best stay and learn all he could for the moment. _Zoicite?_

_Endymion! I see you've made it through Nephrite's training session. Congratulations._

_Arigatou Zoicite. Just keep talking and I'll eventually find you._

The general laughed at the slightly older man. _Of course your highness._

Coming around a bend, Mamoru entered the rose gardens that surrounded the shrine of Elysion. There, kneeling in the rose gardens was a man with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail. The man turned at the sound of Mamoru entering the gardens. His green eyes reflected the sun. His silver outfit also sparkled, but the gold trim was as bright as the sun itself. Standing, Zoicite advanced and placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Endymion-sama now comes the next phase of your training." Pulling a sword Zoicite just stood there smiling.

Mamoru figured that this was going to be sword training practice from the way that Zoicite was carrying on, but Mamoru's impression of the situation soon changed with what came out of Zoicite's mouth next. "I place my life in your hands my prince."

Fancy sword twirling came next followed by some intricate dancing before it registered to Mamoru what Zoicite was doing. As he dashed forward, he realized he would be too late for Zoicite, shoved the sword through himself. The spatter of crimson flew up everywhere, even landing on Mamoru's white shirt. "Iie!" With enough strength, Zoicite pulled the blade out, flinging more sulfuric crimson blood around the weeping roses gardens. The blood splattered over Mamoru, but he didn't care. "Zoicite!"

"Believe…" Zoicite whispered to his old friend, hoping he would do what he said; believe. With that Zoicite dropped the sword to the green grass, which was slowly being saturated with crimson life dye.

"_I place my life in your hands my prince."_ Those words echoed in Mamoru's mind as he reached his friend who had just passed out from blood loss. "Zoicite, what am I supposed to do?" Mamoru frantically thought about this and used his abilities of healing, it closed the wounds, but he knew it wouldn't do much for the internal injuries. He closed his eyes, concentrated and a golden light appeared in front of him. This golden light lowered down towards Zoicite's chest and Mamoru placed his hands over it. 'The time has come to use the kinzuishou.' Mamoru thought as he willed the crystal to give Zoicite the life giving energy he would need. 'If I'm equal, then I should be able to save someone as well. Kami please let this work!'

Mamoru watched as the golden light from his crystal surrounded Zoicite, who opened his green eyes in, smiled. "I always told Jadeite you were a quick study." He whispered weakly before he laughed.

"What was this supposed to prove you fool? That you're not as intelligent as I thought you were?" Mamoru was furious at his old friend.

"Perhaps. Actually, it was supposed to prove that you believed in yourself, which obviously you did, otherwise I wouldn't be here. You had enough in your abilities to have faith that you could save me. Otherwise Endymion-sama that would have been the end of me."

"And what if I failed?"

"I'd be dead again wouldn't I?"

"Baka!" Mamoru spat as he stood up. He had half a mind to finish Zoicite's job, but decided to let it be. "Not only was that foolish, but now the grass has to pay for your little training session!" he motioned to the blood stained grass.

Zoicite just shrugged as he sat up and created a little whirlwind and effectively mowed the grass. "If you have a problem with that Endymion, fix it." He stood and held onto the crystal as well. "You can change anything about the planet that you don't like. What modern society has done, you can undo, yet you probably have yet to realize it. This planet is your own, you and it are one and it will respond to your heart!" Zoicite was happy he was chosen for this part of the training. One had to believe and be passionate for what needed to be taught. "You've healed this planet before, you can heal it now, believe in yourself Prince Endymion. You have the power of creation, utilize it!"

Listening to everything that Zoicite said, Mamoru realized that someone believed in him, several someone's in fact. He smiled and nodded, absorbing the kinzuishou into his body. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his planet, letting his energy and the planet's energy mingle together, before it happened. In an instant Mamoru henshined into Prince Endymion and he opened his eyes, the connection had been made once more. It was always there, but overtime, it had become lost to him. With a wave of his hand, the grass had turned green once more, grown to its correct height; however the changes in the landscape, nor to him had not stopped there.

All five of the trapped teenagers, looked upon the Senshi of death, who at this point seemed like she wanted to keep her title. None of the girls spoke, except Chibi-Usa who decided something needed to be said. "Sailor Saturn, I can not tell you what happened to him. You can't know, please try to understand."

"And you must understand that you will be hunted down until the truth is known. Your plan will fail and we will get him back. I don't take kindly to youma or the people who create them."

"Who said anything about youma?" Hestia, the disguised Sailor Vesta questioned. "The only thing I would consider youma around here is Athena!"

"Hey!" the blue haired girl commented. "Just because I like to have fun doesn't mean I'm a youma."

"Shut up!" the pink-haired Demitra cried. "Enough bickering!"

"You can't win Sailor Saturn, so you just might as well let us go. The green haired Hera said calmly. "Come on girls, let's go." She advanced forward only to be stopped by Saturn's scythe. "Pushy aren't we? Any ideas on how to get out of this Usagi?"

Chibi-Usa frowned, she was about to open her mouth when she noticed something in the alleyway. Vines, coming from the concrete, slowly they were growing up the sides of the buildings. She just stood there in awe. "Mina! Look!"

The four girls with her looked and were shocked.

"Looks like the generals plans are working!" Demitra stated.

"So you are working with enemy!" Saturn knew some of the other senshi were on the way, most likely, Uranus and Neptune, possibly Pluto. She didn't want to involve Sailor Moon until she knew for sure she had a solid lead.

Sitting in her apartment, Usagi wanted to cry. She had been looking at a photograph of herself and Mamoru for hours. Silently she hoped he was all right and could find someway to escape. The aroma of roses started to fill the room, and hopefully, Usagi turned. "Mamo-chan?" there was no answer; however the many roses in the room were blooming right before her eyes. "Nani?" She advanced forward a bit reaching out to the rose when a ringing from the telephone stole her attention. Turning towards it, the blonde answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Kon'nichiwa Usagi!" the voice of a happy Tsukino Ikuko beamed. "I was wondering if you and that husband of yours would like to come to dinner tonight. It's been awhile and I was hoping you'd join us. "

Normally Usagi would accept, but this was different. She couldn't tell her mother that her husband was taken from her and that there was nothing that could have been done. "Sorry mom. Mamoru is working late tonight and we won't be able to make it." Usagi lied, trying to keep her cool. "Maybe some other time."

"Hai, let me know when you can all right?"

"Of course mama. Good bye." Usagi hung up the phone and tears started to come from her eyes. "Mamo-chan, where are you?"

As Tsukino Ikuko hung up the phone she frowned and turned to her husband reading the paper. "Kenji, I think Usagi is having some marital problems."

"All ready? I could have told her she wouldn't be happy with that man."

Sighing Ikuko crossed her arms. "That's not what I meant. I just have this feeling that something is wrong."

"Yeah, she married Chiba-san!" Kenji replied.

"You're hopeless Kenji!" Ikuko stated as she stormed past her husband and went into the front room. 'There's only one way to get to the bottom of what is going on and that is to talk to my son in law.' With determination, Ikuko looked through the phone book and got a hold of the number for where Mamoru worked. Someone on the other end finally picked up and she said the following. "Hai, I would like to speak to Chiba Mamoru."

The overwhelming power of the kinzuishou and his connection with Earth itself was euphoric to Endymion as he stood there. "That was intense. The power, just went everywhere, it was like I was trying to reach out with it."

Zoicite nodded. "With time, you can use that power to create attacks. Your rose attack is just a basic maneuver compared with what you should be able to do; what you can do! I've done what I can for now Endymion. Your next form of training is with Kunzite who is just on the opposite side of the shrine barrier. Good luck Endymion-sama." With that Zoicite hopped up into the air; sakura blossoms surrounding him as he disappeared and joined Nephrite and Jadeite.

Endymion just smiled knowing his training was almost complete and headed for the fourth and hopefully finally training session.

When Hotaru didn't show up after school like she normally did, Haruka and Michru knew that there was something amiss, so like any other 'parents' they looked around for their 'daughter'. After a quick henshin, both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had found Sailor Saturn in the heat of a fight with four unarmed girls. When the discussion had turned from youma to the general's plan, they knew then that those five girls were involved in the prince's disappearance

Neptune looked to Uranus, whom nodded in approval as Neptune hit an emergency distress beacon that signaled to Sailor Mercury.

Going through the data over and over again, Ami was about to throw the towel in. She was gathering loads of data, but none of it would help in her figuring out how to get Mamoru back. Turning off her computer, she then heard a beeping sound. She got the coordinates of Sailor Neptune and smiled. "A lead finally!" pulling out her communicator, she pressed the call all button and like clockwork all the inner senshi responded with urgency, including Usagi. "Mina! Good news. Neptune just signaled me, apparently something is up. We need to meet by Juuban High School, now!"

"Hai!" the four girls replied as their henshin phrases were heard over the communicator.

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"MAKE UP!"

The five girls henshined and planned to all rendezvous at Juuban High School. Perhaps this was the break they were all waiting for.

The five girls stalled, trying to avoid a confrontation with the Sailor Senshi, but within a few minutes the rest of the group showed up, everyone minus Sailor Pluto.

"Ok, you five care to tell us what you know, or are we going to have physical?" Sailor Mars threatened.

"I'd like to see you try it pyro!" Hestia called out to Mars. "We can't just stand here; we have get out of here. I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Well it would have worked if Usagi kept her mouth shut." Demitra started.

"Gomen nasai." Chibi-Usa said softly.

"Usagi?" Venus raised an eyebrow and looked to the others.

"We're not going to tell you anything. This needed to be done!" Hera called out. "Give the word Usagi-san."

"We've no choice." 'Puu, Mamo-chan, forgive us, but in order to get back to you, we have to do this.

The four girls decided that it was best if they henshined silently. Giving away their identities might jeopardize their mission and they didn't want to risk it. In five flashes of light there stood 5 more senshi to go with the 9 that were opposing them. The first to speak was the leader of the four.

"Here to oppose you are the four senshi of the asteroids. Ceres!"

"Pallas!"

"Juno!"

"Vesta! Prepare yourself." The red headed senshi warned.

"Sailor Quartet, the time has come to leave, but first an introduction." In a flash of pink light a Sailor senshi in a pretty pink and earth toned fuku stood there looking to the group. "I am a pretty solider in a fuku, Sailor Moon."

"There are two Sailor Moons?" Jupiter questioned out loud.

"I have a mission sailor senshi. As the princess of Earth I must see that this mission succeeds." Her eyes showed her seriousness in this matter Let us pass sailor senshi. I have no intention of hurting you. I just have to get back and oversee my mission."

"There is no princess of the Earth." Uranus stated firmly.

"Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Moon questioned. That was the only explanation for why there was another Sailor Moon.

"I don't think so!" Jupiter cried. "Oak evolution!" the attack went forward towards the senshi and the battle went off with out a hitch.

"Endymion, nice to see that you're doing well. Are you ready for your last phase of training?" the silver-haired general questioned of his friend.

Endymion chuckled, drawing his blade. "Do you have to ask?"

Kunzite nodded in approval. "You know what comes next; then let's begin." He pulled his sword out and then charged forward at Endymion.

"Not holding back eh Kunzite. I don't expect you to." Endymion swung his sword up to block Kunzite's up and coming attack. As their blades touched together, Endymion faltered a bit. That familiar energy of Sailor Moon henshining was enough to get him out of training mode and into super hero mode. He jumped back and henshined into Tuxedo Kamen before disappearing into nothingness.

"Nani?" Kunzite wondered. "Damn him!" Guys, we have a run away prince, we need to get to the surface, NOW! Kunzite was furious as the others appeared around him. They were about to leave when the senshi of time made an appearance.

"Gentleman, we have a little problem. The children got into a little problem and are now confronting the senshi." Pluto frowned. "I'd fight with you, but I have to put up a false front. Take care and protect the royal family." With that she disappeared.

The shitennou nodded and looked to each other and then followed up to the surface.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" came the cry for Sailor Venus. As she sent her heart attack at the group of senshi who were obviously against her.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon cried. "There has to be a reason for this!"

"Gem Gummy!" Pallas called out sending a blue ball towards the senshi catching Saturn and Venus in the sticky blue attack.

None of the senshi heard Sailor Moon's call to stop this attack upon the other. "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

This was countered by Sailor Vesta. "Gem Inferno!" Uranus's attack was stopped in mid flight and the wave was evaporated by the heat of the two attacks combining.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars called out, throwing the wide range attack at the sailor quartet. Taking off her tiara, the pink haired Sailor Moon threw it, trying to protect herself and her friends, however she missed one. "Kuso!" she cursed. She braced for impact that never came, instead someone swept her off her feet. Opening her pink eyes, she looked at the green haired man that had saved her. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she cried as her arms went around his neck and she kissed him.

"Sailor Moon, did you have to come out here and spy?" the masked man questioned.

"Gomen. I suppose I made a mess of things again. Arigatou for saving me."

The sailor quartet watched as did the planetary senshi. Everyone was in awe of what they were seeing.

"Mamo-chan?" Sailor Moon questioned as she watched him carry off the teenager. The masked man looked like her husband, but the hair was different the aura around the area changed as Sailor Pluto appeared. She offered no explanation of what was going on, except her crimson eyes drifted to the Sailor Quartet that were being scooped up by the shitennou.

Mars decided to open her mouth again. "You sickos, taking teenagers now, can't have your fantasies with anyone else?"

Jadeite was about to retort with something when Sailor Vesta beat him to it. "You're just jealous." She kissed Jadeite on the cheek and winked at Mars.

"Tuxedo Kamen, let's get out of here! You and I have unfinished business." Kunzite called as he disappeared with Sailor Ceres. The other three followed suit and took their senshi, the only ones who remained was Tuxedo Kamen and the pink haired Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Kamen looked to the group, wanting to explain everything, but the look of Sailor Pluto shaking her head made him think twice. 'I should have known she was behind this!' Slightly angered that he couldn't be in contact with his wife, Tuxedo Kamen looked into Sailor Moon's eyes, conveying his longing as he pulled a rose. With a flick of his wrist the rose dropped down to her. She caught it and held onto it. "Tuxedo Kamen, please don't go."

Chibi-Usa spoke up, whispering into his ear. "We can't stay Mamo-chan."

"I know." He said back softly. "Goodbye Sailor Moon." He called out to her as he summoned the growth of his rose, the earthly tendrils shot out to Sailor Pluto. He thought about using his energy on the senshi of time, but he knew she was doing this on purpose. "You win Pluto." He turned away and then disappeared with his almost grown daughter; the tears fell like diamonds from the sky.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon called out, tears once again falling down. She turned to Pluto, who was still bound. "What is going on?"

"I wish I could tell you princess, but I don't know what he's talking about." she replied.

Mercury could tell but the tone of Pluto's voice that not everything she said was the truth. 'What are you hiding, how are you involved? What is your goal Pluto?'


End file.
